ranmafanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Ricochet (Ranma Identity Crisis)
Ranma will go about creating new persona’s the same way he goes about defeating and learning new and complex martial arts styles. Namely using his super-human ability to instantly comprehend, utilize and adapt techniques and create strategies by figuring out exactly how his opponent fights. To this end he bases the Ricochet persona on Harley Quinn. So as a Cloudcuckoolander he will act and think like a child at play, see the world as a game or cartoon, and not register the true consequences of his actions, this coupled with Bunny Ears Lawyer will probably lead to many comparisons to Deadpool. History Ricochet identity; bored and looking for excitement, he wrecks Havoc along the DC Universe for villain and hero alike. Ranma uses this personal to gain access to the criminal underworld. It is through this persona that he gains information about Basilisk. Personality Ricochet is a bright, energetic and athletic and almost quintessentially, insane. He is as likely to jump off a bridge as cross it, but he's almost as likely to blow it up. He alternates between melancholy and incredible optimism, often unpredictably. He switches between good and evil at will to best suit his own interests, law be damned. Ricochet is indeed stubborn and doesn't like to admit his mistakes, usually blaming other people. Also, he gets angry very easily, being an irascible and impulsive person. Though Ricochet's personality may be described as overpowering, it's useful to say the least. Ricochet has a knack for convincing others to do what he wants. Powers and Abilities Powers Reality Manipulation ''(latent):' Ricochet has the ability to create reality. Just by thinking, he can alter reality. Sometimes this manifests as the ability to make something he desires truly exist, such as suddenly being able to knock out Superman. When he is overjoyed, his abilities have changed the weather, and even grant sentience to inanimate objects.' *'''Molecular Manipulation: Ricochet possesses the ability to mentally control, transform, and manipulate the molecules of all matter and energy. He can rearrange molecules so radically, he can use his power to reconfigure all forms of matter and them into different substances and forms (such as, summoning more weapons by rearranging the molecules in the air), causing objects to explode, and can change matter into energy and back again. Abilities '''Unpredictability:' It is difficult for anyone to know what Ricochet will do at any given moment, given that he himself barely knows what he'll do at any given moment. This makes it difficult for most opponents to predict what he will do. ' Master Combatant:' as he possesses no formal style of Martial Arts relying solely on street fighting methods. Despite this, he is quite possibly the strongest character in the series and has no problem defeating any formal martial artists. In addition to his fighting prowess, he is extremely intelligent and analytical during battle and is a brilliant strategist. Expert Marksman: Ricochet's innate ability to throw his blades with great unerring accuracy and deadliness borders on the uncanny. Weaknesses *'Mental Illness' Paraphernalia Transportation Ricochet usually travels by foot across city rooftops, or by riding on the top of buses. Weapons Ricochet fights using ring blades created from his molecular manipulation abilities. He also wears four ring blades on each arm that act as bracers. Explanation I based his fighting style on Bikara’s from Samurai Deeper Kyo so he will wear four Ring Blade’s on each arm as bracers and utilize the hidden weapon technique to make it look like blades are appearing out of nowhere. His skill will allow him to bounce the blades off walls and targets with incredible force, and his reflexes and coordination enable him to throw them with amazing speed and accuracy making it look like they can target his opponent. Focusing his ki into the blades strengthens their destructive power enough to slice through trees, and even thick steel doors with little effort. Finally after learning the Bakusai Tenketsu he can throw the blades at the exploding point. As stated his fighting style is based on Bikara’s, while he comes across as a distance fighter his real strength lies in his ability to control his enemies movements, and to survey his surroundings calmly, his weapons are merely for show. He is an expert in close combat. Ricochet doesn’t use Anything Goes instead he relies solely on street fighting methods along with his superhuman agility, reflexes and sixth sense. He is extremely intelligent and analytical during battle and is a brilliant strategist. He is also possesses extreme physical strength. Further more his most powerful weapon is his speed. So what you get is this insane criminal who is always manically talking and fighting from a distance. You box him in and close the distance and suddenly he stops talking you think you’ve got him until you realize that he only stopped talking because he’s learned all he needs to defeat you. One second you’re on him the next you waking up and he’s long gone. As stated this persona is based off of Harley Quinn Ranma will stress making it look like there is no rhyme or reason for what Ricochet does. So he will repeatedly keep stealing things and randomly either throws it away, keep it, give it back, give it to another superhero, ect. This could also be used to create his next persona. Category:Ranma Identity Crisis